Water stable organosilane compounds, products, and compositions for treating various substrates, articles treated with the compounds, products and compositions, and methods of treatment using the compounds, products and compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,959,014, 6,221,944 and 6,632,805 to Liebeskind and Allred.
Improved compositions and methods employing these compounds are disclosed herein which provide advantages.